A PurCan Valentines
by StringOfFate
Summary: Okay so this is my first time writing a Lemon so a big sorry if it is a complete fail. This story is about what happens when Matthew gives into his Papa's plans for a sexy date with his awesome boyfriend Gilbert on Valentines Day. It has cuteness in it as well as smexyness so heads up . .


It was only a little past eight and their date was not set until nine, so why was Mathew so nervous? His palms were sweating and he was practically shaking with anticipation. He could not help but feel that all of this was a bad idea. Looking around and seeing his apartment which he shared with his brother Alfred that was normally spotless, thanks to the Canadians cleaning habits, other than the over abundance of USA propaganda. It would be an understatement to say the apartment he was in right now looked nothing at all like it usually does.

There was a large paper cut out heart hanging above the door. Around 50 more pink and red hearts along the sides of the walls leading to the dimly lit living room that had been almost completely cleared out excluding a small round table covered by a white sheet and a single candle. The back wall had the Prussian flag hanging proudly on it, and to the right wall was the Canadian flag. And to top it all off there are roses lightly scattered on everything, most noticeable though is the trail seeming to lead right to Mathews bed room.

Mathew took a moment to take it all in then looked down to his polar bear Kumajiro with a sigh. "I don't think asking Papa for help was a good idea Komjamo. Gil is ganna think all of this is stupid, maybe I should just call him and say I am sick. What do you think? "

The knee high ball of fluff simply tilted his head looking up towards Mathew. "Who are you?" Mathew blinked and sighed. Opening his mouth to answer, there was a knock at the door followed by a loud excited voice. "Hey birdie it's your awesome boyfriend come let me in!" Mathew looked at the clock in a panic, he was early now he could not call the whole thing off damn it. "Oh, haha just a second Gil"

He opened the door with a smile trying to hide how nervous he was, only to have a bouquet of red roses shoved into his face. Looking past them there was Gilbert all dressed up in a suit and tie. He looked so sexy, and his face he was smiling like he always did when around Mathew. But there was a soft blush on his cheeks that made him look so cute. Mathew could tell Gilbert was nervous about this date too, and that made him feel better.

Lightly taking the roses, Mathew turned leading Gilbert in. "T-thank you Gil I really love them and you really look nice." Gilbert smiled standing up straighter at the complement "Haha thanks, that Papa of yours told me I needed to really dress up." The Prussian took a look around the room taking note of the rose petals scattered around and mumbled to himself. "Damn I knew I should have got daisies." He continued to look around till his eyes grew wide at the sight of the Prussian and Canadian flags next to each other. He then felt a soft hand holding his "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" The Prussian asked with a hint of confusion. "I fucking love it birdie! You really did all this for me?" The Prussian wrapped his arms around Mathew holding him close. "Well of course I did Gil it is Valentine's Day, and I love you." Gilbert smiled kissing his lover's forehead. "I love you too birdie" Mathew looked up into Gilbert's crimson red orbs and felt his heart skip a beat. Gilbert leaned down to kiss the now blushing Canadian's lips, but Mathew pulled away turning around and leaving the other man with a confused look on his face.

"Hehe I should set the food out" The blonde gave a nervous laugh walking into the kitchen. His lover turned to quickly blow his breath in his hand checking it. Finding that it was minty fresh he surged walking over to the table and taking a seat. "Hm so what are we having birdie?"

Mathew walked out with a large plate and an even larger smile. "We are having all your favorites." Gilberts eyes lit up when the plate was sat in front of him and he saw a stack of at least 50 pancakes. And next to them was another plate full of his favorite German sausages. "Pancakes and Wurst! Oh birdie, you have really outdone yourself." The Canadian smiled taking the seat across from the Prussian and reached under the table pulling out a six pack of beer. The sight of this made Gilberts eyes water. "Oh you know me so well!

After eating the majority of the food Mathew had made, Gilbert was on his third beer and staring across the table at Mathew who was refusing to make eye contact with him. "Um birdie is something wrong? You don't really seem like yourself." Mathew turned away, thinking about what his papa had told him to do tonight. "O-oh I am fine nothing at all wrong with me, hehe" Mathews eyes kept drifting down to the rose petals leading to his room. It was not like Mathew had never thought about it, but had Gil?

Gilbert noticed the rose petals and smirked to himself when he noticed where they were leading. Then finishing his beer he stood up. "Well birdie it is getting kind of late, I should get going." At this Mathew quickly stood up as well with a small squeak. "A-are you sure you have to go now?" Gilbert laughed to himself seeing the look on Mathew's face. It was just too cute. "Yeah, well unless there is some reason why you want me to stay." Mathew turned away his face a bright red. "W-well there is no real reason." Gilbert very slowly started walking to the door. But he was stopped by a very unexpected move from the Canadian before he knew it Mathew's arms were wrapped around his waste in a tight hug. "Gil I was wondering, well what I mean is, I want you to stay with me all night." This made Gilberts cheeks turn a light pink as he turned around to face Mathew. He smiled, gently cupping the blonde's cheek leaning forward slowly. "That's all you had to say birdie." And with that the Prussian forcefully pressed his lips to the Canadian's making them both close their eyes in hopes of it deepening which it did in no time.

Gilbert lightly trailed his tongue across the roof of Mathew's mouth. Then to the Prussian's surprise, Mathew let out a muffled moan when their tongues wrapped around each other. Gilbert smiled at this, wanting to hear more of his birdie's sweet sounds he roughly pushed Mathews back to the wall sucking on the Canadian's tongue now. This got just the reaction Gilbert was hoping for when a bit of a louder moan came from the small blonde this time. Mathew, now pulling Gilberts jacket off and letting it hit the floor, had a warm throbbing growing stronger in his jeans. Gilbert was feeling this warm tingling sensation as well. He started to inch his way up the other's shirt causing him to shiver at the touch on his bare skin. Mathew pulled away from the kiss and looked up into the eyes of his lover. "G-Gil could we go to the room?" Gilbert smirked then picked Mathew up bridle style. "Anything you want birdie."

Gilbert followed the conviently placed roses all the way to Mathew's room, kicking open the slightly cracked door. He focused on nothing other than the Canadian in his arms. Walking over to the large bed with fluffy Canadian flag sheets, Gilbert gently laid Mathew down and proceeded to climb on top of him hovering over him in a way so that their bodies would almost touch but not quite.

Their eyes locked in a heart pounding stare broken by the Prussian's smile, followed by one swift move. And like that, the two's lips were forcibly pressed together picking back up were they had left off before. Mathew's arms were wrapped tightly around Gilbert's neck pulling his lover closer. They were jointed for a while in a warm mixture of gasps for air and lust filled pants. Mathew pleaded for more contact, his cheeks being a bright pink. His hips took to a mind of their own raising upward a bit to grind his eriction against Gilbert's lightly, the friction causing them both to moan softly.

"Birdie, you are so cute when you're excited like this." Gilbert smiled down at the blushing blond beneath him. He had never made love to his birdie before and he was damn sure to make his first time special. With this in mind he laid one last soft kiss on Mathew's lips before sliding his shirt off and tossing it on the floor. Gilbert took a moment to admire Mathew's smooth skin, lightly tracing his fingers down each side of the Canadian. The Prussian smiled at his lover's trembles, the blonde's eyes now closed. Mathew let out a loud gasp when Gilbert lightly ran his damp tongue right over his hips.

"G-Gil" Mathew looked down to find that Gilberts shirt was now off as well. The sight of the slim toned albino man licking up his waist was almost too much. Gilbert looked up at Mathew who was three times redder now than when they had started and looked ten times as nervous. At this Gilbert smiled in the same sweet way he only did for Mathew. "It is ok Birdie we can stop here if you want."

Mathew shook his head in protest "N-no I want to keep going, it's just…be gentle ok Gil?"

Gilbert blushed lightly and leaned up kissing Mathew on the cheek. "Of course I will be birdie"

He went back down to his previous position and unbuttoned Mathew's pants, teasingly inching them down making sure to let the fabric of the jeans rub against his eriction with every motion. The Canadian squirmed, kicking the pants off the final bit. Gilbert then leaned forward pulling down his Birdie's boxers and allowing his eriction to come out. Mathew shyly covered his face hiding behind both hands as Gilbert gripped the base of the blonde's eriction with one hand beginning to stroke it slowly pulling muffled moans from the Canadian. The moans gradually became louder as the stroking became faster. Gilbert's hand was joined by his tongue lightly caressing the already precum drenched head of Mathew's manhood.

Mathew closed his eyes tightly, the feeling of a warm wet tongue on him in this way being completely new. He wanted to hold back the moans that were coming out but he just couldn't. "G-Gilbert it f-feels so good! P-please don't stop!"

Ah that was the sound of his Birdie begging him to keep going, to give him more, there was no way he could leave him wanting. Gilbert felt the erection in his own jeans throbbing even more as Mathew's was now in his mouth being sucked. But Gilbert slowly slid it from his mouth, much to Mathew's disappointment. He could not have his Birdie cumming to fast.

Mathew sat up on his elbows, looking at Gilbert with wide violet eyes at the sight of his now exposed erection in his hands and the visible precum due to his excitement. The Canadian admitted to himself that the size of the Prussian was intimidating but also arousing as he bit his lip feeling something in him consume him with a wanting that he had never felt before.

"Are you ready Birdie?" Gilbert leaned against the wall still on the bed as he pulled Mathew over sitting him on his lap. The Prussian then lightly ran the fingers of one hand through wavy blond hair before gently rubbing his warm wet eriction over Mathew's entrance. The blond nodded nervously then leaned forward pressing his chest to his lovers so it would be easier for him to get inside.

Gilbert placed both hands on Mathew's hips and slowly began to push in. He could not believe how tight his Birdie felt around him, it was so awesome. And then just then he felt it his Birdie holding on to his shoulders for dear life. Gilbert pulled back and saw the tears pecking at the corners of Mathews eyes. He thought of how he should of started with a finger or used lube.

Kissing away the tears Gilbert frowned. "Birdie, I am so sorry am I hurting you?" Mathew blushed, then shook his head. "N-no it only hurts a little." Gilbert kissed Mathews lips softly. "I will make it feel really awesome in just a moment, ok Birdie?" Mathew nodded holding on to the Prussian.

Gilbert slowly worked his way in deeper until his erection was fully in now. He began thrusting himself in and out never coming all the way back out. Mathew went from having a death grip on his shoulders to digging his nails into the Prussian's back, which Gilbert had no problem with. Gilbert's arms had worked themselves up from the Canadian's hips, now wrapped tightly around his back. The air was filled with a mixture of French and German moans as well as words of lust.

Gilbert panted. It was hard trying to hold back his release when he was inside of his Birdie, he was so tight. And all those cute little moans sure as hell were not helping. But he had to be sure his Birdie came first. So he pulled Mathew close pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Before reaching between them and stroking his Birdies erection all the while thrusting in him even faster than before.

Mathews legs started to shake as he closed his eyes tightly not knowing what to make of this feeling. He simply pulled away from the kiss and clung to Gilbert's shoulders, throwing back his head with a loud moan. "G-GIL!"

At the sound of his Birdie cumming right on top of him, Gilbert could no longer hold back his release and thrust up once more inside of Mathew before letting go. "Ahh, B-Birdie!"

Mathew leans forward and lays his head on Gilberts shoulder clinging to him. Gilbert holds back on to Mathew turning slightly to lie on his back with the blond on top of him Mathew then covers them up and pulls back just a bit to look deep into crimson orbs.

"Gilbert?"

"Yes Birdie?"

"Will you spend every Valentine's Day with me?

Gilbert kissed Mathews forehead. "Only from now until forever meine liebe."

At this Mathew smiled and cuddled close to his Prussian lover closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
